Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and more particularly to a light-emitting device disposed on a heat-dissipating structure.
Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc.
When a current is applied to an LED, the LED can emit light and usually generates heat. If the heat is not efficiently dissipated, the performance of LED may be adversely affected.